The Cold
by heartofthedarkness
Summary: Well. the story is about a big huge ice storm that is going to hit the whole world, and the survival of one of my characters.... I don't wanna reveal much in the summary I'd rather you read the story



    Chapter 1::The Beginning
    Well, I guess it all really starts, that day. That day...... on   
    the way home from therapy. Yeah, it is kind of embarassing to talk about  
     my therapy, especially when all my friends have to question where I go   
    after school and I'm too shy to tell them. I won't even tell Dan. Dan has   
    been my best friend for forever.....well, ever since I can remember. He's   
    always been there for me and I could probably tell him, but I'm afraid he   
    might disown me. Dan is so perfect. In every way he is better than me, so  
    I kind of feel little talking to him about my problems. Sara could never   
    find out, I would never be able to tell her, she has enough of her own   
    problems, she is so small in the world, she seems so helpless. I have   
    known her for a few years as well, only a little shorter than I've known   
    Dan. Both of them are my best friends and I love them to death, without   
    them I don't know where I'd be. Not on this bus....that's for sure.  
    
      
      
    
    I sat there for the ride home thinking about all of these things.   
    I looked around me, all of the normal bus people were here. I see these   
    people everyday, yet I do not know their names. "I have problems with   
    reaching out to new people." I am told by my counseller. The man beside   
    me wore a long, grey trenchcoat. It looked like it had been around longer   
    than him. It was tattered, beaten and full of holes. His face wore the   
    expression of kindness, although his facial features would depict   
    otherwise. He had a large scruffy beard that was all tangled and   
    jungle-like. On his head was long greasy hair, and he smelled strongly of  
     cologne. After observing this man, I decided to greet him.  
    
    "Hello, how are you today?" I asked quietly.  
    
    "Eh? Speak up young man, my hearin' ain't what it used to be!" he yelled   
    loudly. People turned their heads and placed their eyes on me. I was   
    startled by the mans loudness, and everyones eyes which were now on me,   
    here I am trying to have a quiet conversation and he is acting like I   
    yelled from the back of the bus.  
    
    "I said, will you please move!" The man moved and I took to another seat.   
    I know I didn't say that in the first place....but my first impression   
    were wrong, this man was crazy.  
    
      
      
    
     Well, I tried to have conversation, and it didn't work, so I   
    decided to look out the window. It was very sunny out, the sun gleamed on   
    the clear glass windows of the bus. It was so warm out today. There were   
    small children running around sprinklers in yards in nothing more than   
    swim shorts, sometimes less. All of the children my age were most likely   
    sitting at home, living a normal life, playing video games, listening to   
    music and here I am on my way home from therapy, how pathetic. Come to   
    think about it, I don't even want to go home. My father left my mother   
    when I was only young and ever since then we have been struggling by.   
    There is nothing for me there... I want to go somewhere else.  
    
      
      
    
    Suddenly, the bus pulled over. The driver pulled over so abruptly   
    that everyone on the bus was shaken. The bus driver stood up and told   
    nobody to panic, he had just recieved a call from his instructors that he   
    had to listen to thoroughly. He returned to his radio and listened   
    intently to the message. It said: "Meteorologists have been startled all   
    over the globe, the entire world is about to be hit by the biggest storm   
    we have ever seen in this age. Snow, ice, wind, rain, non-stop. We have   
    seen no end to this pattern, we have looked for an end all the way up to   
    next year, and still we see the same results. This has caused world-wide   
    panic! Quickly finish your bus rounds and return to your home where you   
    will be safe." Everyone looked around the bus, everyone looked like they   
    were about to have heart attacks.  
    
    "Everyone just remain calm, I will finish this run in an orderly manner,  
     please don't give me any problems." explained the driver.  
    
    My heart jumped. What would happen now? What am I going to do?   
    This is so weird! I live in Southern Ontario, snow is normal here and   
    all, but it's June. What would happen with my mom? Where would she go?   
    What would I tell her? Well, by the time I get home she will probably   
    know, she doesn't even work, she's on welfare, stays at home all day and   
    watches television. Then when I get home she complains to me that we have   
    no money. I thought about it more as we continued the trip home. I had   
    about another hour, it was a big commute between the institute and my   
    home. The weather changes began to happen almost immediately. The sky   
    turned from sky blue to a dull grey and it started to snow. Soon the   
    ground was covered in a thick sheet of snow, the sky was clouded with the  
     soft flakes falling quickly from above. The visibility level had   
    decreased a lot already, you could tell the bus driver was having   
    problems with his vision. I started to panic. I pictured a terrible   
    picture in my mind. I saw rain, I saw lightning, I heard thunder. The   
    roads became icey and I saw the bus plunge into the ditch. Little did I   
    know how accurate my prediction would be.  
    
    Well, that's the first chapter, thanks for reading it ^_^. if you review it,please tell me if I should continue or not.
    


End file.
